Under The Mistletoe
by baekhyungs
Summary: He really should've seen it coming. Gray/Juvia.


_A/N:_

_Mirajane did not drug him XD_

_Merry Christmas everyone c:_

_For Flash, the coolest chick around _

_Enjoy_

**_Disclaimer - I don't own these characters. If I did, Gruvia would be cannon as fuck_**

* * *

Gray should've expected this.

Said ice mage looked down at the smiling woman before him, blue eyes flitting back and forth between his form and the mistletoe hanging above.

He sees icy fireworks in her eyes. Gray takes one step back.

"Well would you look at that," Juvia says nonchalantly, though he can hear the underlying note of excitement in her voice. "It seems Juvia and Gray-sama are under the mistletoe." She takes one step forward.

"Together." She moves forward again.

He wonders why him. On a day that was going so nicely for him, he had ice cream, received another shirt that he would again discard carelessly from Lyon, went on a nice walk through the snow and eaten more ice cream. And the Christmas party at the guild, where he was currently, had been going great. All in all, it was a good day.

And now he's here.

Again, he takes a step back, and breaks into a cold sweat when his back is suddenly against the wall. Gray meets her eyes again and swears he sees something akin to evil within their blue depths. He realizes too late he's drowning.

Juvia is there, much closer than before, and he reddens. There is something against him that should not be there, for the sake of his composure.

It's taking him everything he has not to collapse right then and there. Because he remembers Juvia's outfit when she walked into the guild, and he remembers he is not wearing a shirt.

Rather a large red coat with white lining and a santa hat, because Lucy had insisted that everyone wear something Christmas themed to the party.

Said red coat was doing nothing to keep his chest covered, and keep the equally Santa attired Juvia away.

"Um…" he stutters, because he had fought himself out of the ocean, only to find his gaze dropping into the unknown that is just enough cleavage showing to send a man's mind straight to the gutter. Unfortunately for him, Juvia smirks and presses herself against him now. She noticed.

"Just one kiss, Gray-sama," she cooes softly. Gray is desperate now, as his hands move around behind him, searching for anything to get him out of his current predicament.

He nearly jumps for joy when his hands clutch a door handle. He'd found an escape!

In seconds he has the closet door open and rushes inside, shutting and locking it before Juvia can blink. He lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and slides to the floor, back pressed against the door in case she went berserk and tried to knock it down.

Other than being free of her close proximity, his face was still redder than Erza's hair.

Had Juvia always been that pretty?

Without knowing it his hand had found his chest. He shivered. It was still warm, and his heart was beating abnormally fast.

Gray wasn't okay with this. Not at all. He had been fighting her advances all this time, and in much worse case scenarios, but now? Really?

"Goddammit," he sighed. Gray had turned on his side and had his face pressed against the door, fingers sliding down the wood like they had lost something. Like _he himself_ had.

His thoughts wandered back to Mira. Knowing that woman, the mistletoe had to be her doing. Gray knew he shouldn't have drunk that eggnog she'd given him. Damn woman must have put something in it. There was no way he starting to have remotely any attraction to Juvia.

"This is a conspiracy."

Gray didn't have much longer to dwell on his thoughts and self realizations, because at that second, a figure fell through the ceiling of the closet, landing on the ground with a soft "ow". Juvia stood up and brushed herself off several moments later.

The ice mage before her choked on the sawdust, before clearing his throat and looking up in bewilderment.

"Juvia what the hell?"

She looked at him, those dark depths of hers brightening. "Juvia found you Gray-sama!"

Before he had time to react, she was sitting on him, straddling his waist in her short dress, and he started choking again.

"You still have to kiss Juvia, Gray-sama," she whispered, and in that second her face was just inches from his. He was redder now.

Gray opened his mouth to interject, but Juvia simply pointed upward, her unspoken claim stopping him in his tracks.

Hanging from an unbroken part of the wooden ceiling, was a small bundle of mistletoe. Of course Mira would have rigged the closet.

Gray was in a cold sweat yet again, both of Juvia's hands on either side of his head. Her nose was touching his now and he felt dizzy.

"Juvia," he murmured, though he could feel his eyes getting heavy with every baited breath he took. He was drowning again, but this time he couldn't see the surface. "Stop. I don't...want to.." though his plea was half-hearted. At this point he didn't know what he wanted.

He heard her hum faintly, and noticed alarmingly that her eyes were closing too. "I don't want to, Gray-sama," she whispered, almost a purr. He was losing it now.

Gray couldn't fight the waves anymore. And when he felt her lips touch his, we welcomed them.

His hands were working on their own, and they found her waist, undoubtedly pulling her closer now.

Gray needed her, as much as he was unwilling to admit, and she needed him too. Juvia's slender fingers her around his neck now, warming the cold skin there. He couldn't believe that he was actually here, kissing her, the woman he'd been fending off for who knows how long. And he was here, and he relished in her touch.

This was unreal.

But then of course, reality had to come back, and without warning, the closet door swung wide open.

He'd been dragged forcefully out of the ocean.

"Well what do we have here?"

Gray fell back onto the floor, and Juvia was on top of him, and both of them were blushing like crazy.

That was Gajeel's voice, and Gray heard the jingle of swinging keys from above. He was growing redder.

"Oh Gajeel! They were just having alone time!"

He heard Levy scolding him, and the little slap on the shoulder she gave the man. Gray prayed for the floorboards to suck him up right now.

The ice mage lifted his head slightly, and looked down to see Juvia clinging to his form, her eyes closed and blushing harder than he'd ever seen.

"Juvia loves her Gray-sama," she murmured, her smile infectious and euphoric. Gray cracked a small smile of his own before letting his head fall back down to the floor. He didn't feel like moving at all.

Who knew he'd enjoy those waves so much?

* * *

At the bar, Mirajane Strauss hummed as she washed a glass, a knowing smile on her face.

"Success."


End file.
